Road Trip!
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Revised and improved! Travel with the Camdens as they begin their trip across the States! What could possibly happen along the way? A lot! Drama, break ups, get togethers, drugs, drinking, sex, and more!
1. Chapter 1

This is Road Trip redone! :) I hope the ones who reviewed last year are still around! I am writing this along with an awesome person, she knows who she is! :D

**November21**, my beta and one of the few reviewers I had for the story, helped me originally and although its different now I still have her changes and corrections! Thanks, as always!

* * *

Four long hours had passed since the RV had departed from the Camden home. The stuffy smell of sweat lingers throughout the air as the passengers begin to feel a little cramped. After four hours on the road, the 'joy' had since passed. They had stopped singing Church songs a whole hour ago. "That's my toe!" Lucy cried as she jerked away from Mac. Lucy – holding Savannah, Mac, Margaret, and Sandy – holding Aaron all were crammed on the couch which was supposed to only hold three people. Lucy was on the edge, she and Savannah would fall off if she moved away from Mac any further.

Across from them were Ruthie, T-Bone, Kevin, Jane, Sam, and David sat across from them at the table. Samson, Delilah, and Happy sat patiently panting underneath the table. While they were cramped, they managed. "Can we open the window?" Ruthie asked a little hastily.

"Remember what happened the last time we tried that?" Lucy replied grunting, rolling her eyes a little; her face was flushed and she looked cramped. T-Bone had tried to successfully open the window, only to cause the blinds to come tumbling down over the twins. Sam and David had moved to the outside – leaving Ruthie and T-Bone now by the window.

"When we stop," Kevin promised. "I'll get the window open then."

"Dad, can we stop now?" Ruthie begged looking up at her father in the driver's seat. Before they had even left Glen Oak, they had come to the conclusion it wasn't the best idea to put Stanley behind the driver's seat. He had swerved out of the drive way and seemed a little woozy. Eric had instructed him to go relax in one of the bedrooms and insisted on taking over as their driver.

"I have to go pee!" Sam cried.

"Me too," David added.

"I thought that was what the toilet in the back was for…?" Ruthie slowly questioned looking at Kevin, who snickered looking at his wife.

"Sam, David, we don't say _pee_," Annie corrected her sons, "We say _'I have to use the restroom.'_"

"Well we have to use the restroom!" Sam and David both cried at the same time.

Jane, who looked a little green started, "I don't know about you all, but I'm not smelling your—."

"—Maybe we should stop, Dad," Kevin looked up at Eric, "I'll take over driving if you don't mind, and you and Mom can go relax in the back with Stanley and check on him and all."

Annie, in the passenger seat, gazed over at her husband, "Kevin has a good idea here. How does it sound to you, Eric? You do look a little tired and you have been driving for four whole hours."

"It sounds like a plan," Eric's grin could be seen through the rear-veer mirror.

He took the next exit and pulled into a truck stop. "Okay, who has to use the restroom?" Annie asked, "Go now, or you're waiting until we get to Simon's."

Sam and David were the first out of the RV, followed by Lucy, Ruthie, and Sandy. Lucy, being four months pregnant, of course demanded that she and Savannah get first dibs.

After they were all situated and relieved, they returned to the RV. Kevin had taken over Eric's spot and Annie and Eric made their way to the back room to escape the madness. Lucy now sat with Savannah at the table as she took her husband's spot.

"So, who do you think Simon's with?" Ruthie asked Lucy as she bit into the turkey sandwich she made before leaving the house.

"I have a hunch that it's Cecilia," she said once she had swallowed the bite.

"I heard she's dating someone back East, so I'm thinking he's with Deena," Lucy replied, wiping Savannah's mouth.

"Ew." Ruthie made a disgusted face. "Deena? Luce, she totally broke his heart! Why would he ever get back together with _her_?"

Lucy rolled her eyes in a way that only Ruthie understood.

"But still; Deena? Really? No, I don't think it's her. No way, Simon could do so much better! We all know he learnt his lesson after everything that happened with Rose. Cecilia's really dating someone?"

"I ran into her sister, Meredith, a few weeks ago. She said Cecilia brought home a guy from school over spring break."

Ruthie sighed, frowning a bit,"That's too bad; I really liked her and Simon together."

"So do I, Cecilia was good for him. But he turned her down, Ruthie. I really doubt it's her."

"You never know, Lucy, Simon could've come to his senses and crawled back to Cecilia, begging her for forgiveness."

Ruthie giggled and took another bite of her sandwich. Lucy just rolled her eyes as she took Savannah out of her seat and left the small kitchen.

As they approached Simon's, Jane was frantically looking for something nice to wear to Simon's graduation ceremony. She had never met the guy, but she wanted to make a good first impression and she didn't want to look all blah. She was never one for good first impressions, but she had to move on from that jerk Martin soon. Maybe Simon had a friend he could hook her up with.

The young woman pulled out a shirt and examined it. It was a little baggy, but it _did_ look nice, it was one of the few nicer shirts she had. There was a lace neckline and with the right necklace, she would look decent. She'd have to ask Margaret for a necklace, she felt somewhat ashamed to ask Lucy or Ruthie for one of their necklaces.

"Margaret, do you have—" Jane quickly opened the door to the adjoining bunk room and saw Stanley sleeping. Or so she thought, because as she was about to shut the door, she had this feeling something wasn't right.

"Uh, Stanley?" Jane noticed the older man didn't seem to be moving. At all. Breathing included.

She stepped closer and an awful stench, she didn't know what it was but she knew she had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Camden!" she shouted, running out and heading for the stairs. "Mr. Camden!"

Eric ran out of his and Annie's room.

"Jane, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Jane shook her head frantically.

"Stanley, I think he's dead!"

Eric ran down the steps, leaving Jane standing by herself in the hallway.

"What's going on?" A soft, tender voice said from behind her. Jane saw around and saw the petite red-head standing before her.

"I think Stanley's dead. I went to your room to ask if I could borrow a necklace and he was on the bed. But something didn't look right!" Jane cried, explaining what was wrong.

Margaret squeaked.

"Oh, my God, there's a dead man on my bed!" She ran downstairs. Jane followed a couple seconds later.

The women were met by a pallid Eric coming out Jane's bunk room.

"Well?" Jane demanded.

Eric nodded solemnly. Margaret let out another frantic squeak.

An hour and half later, the RV was parked at Simon's apartment. The middle Camden child wasn't home, but he called saying he was running late and would meet them at five. Kevin took Simon's car, taking Stanley's body with him to the morgue. Jane, Margaret, Mac, Sandy, Aaron, David and Sam were in the back room while Eric, Annie, Lucy, Savannah, Ruthie and T-Bone were in the little kitchen-slash-sitting area.

"I can't believe it; Simon is going to be a college graduate _tomorrow_!" Annie cried, shaking her head in shock, and smiled.

"Before we know it, we'll have our very own film producer." Eric wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her in, beaming brightly.

"Mom, who do you think Simon has with him?"

Annie looked at her seventeen-year old daughter with confusion written on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Simon called before we left; he said he was with an old girlfriend. I think it's Cecilia but Lucy seems to think its Deena."

Annie sat in silence for a minute, deep in thought.

"I'm going to have to agree with you Ruthie. I liked Cecilia; she was very good for Simon."

Eric nodded in agreement.

"But Cecilia is dating someone, Meredith told me."

"You said Meredith said Cecilia brought a guy home over spring break. That doesn't mean they're dating. Or maybe they've already broken up."

Lucy shrugged uncertainly.

"You never know."

"You never know what?" a voice came from the doorway of the RV.

"Simon!" Annie cried, getting up and running down the short hallway to greet her middle child. Eric, Lucy, and Ruthie followed Annie out, all taking turns hugging the soon-to-be-graduate.


	2. Chapter 2

I got like 49 hits and ONE review: from the person helping me. Seriously?

And I'm sure some of those are the ones I notified of my reuploading this story the other night. Come the frig on, I did not stay up until one AM on a Monday night when I had to get up Tuesday morning to tell you guys that! This is gonna be good shit once it gets going, and if nobody reviews, well, I guess only Nicole will know what happens. That's not really fair now, is it?

* * *

Everyone crowded into Simon's small apartment as they waited with anticipation for Kevin to return before they went out for dinner. While the apartment was small, the atmosphere was clean. The Reverend and his wife seemed impressed with their son's cleanliness. Annie felt accomplished; she had taught her son something.

"Oh my God, did you shower today!" Jane groaned in disgust towards Mac.

"No, Margaret told me to come over fast…so I didn't have time," Mac replied innocently.

"You still could have showered!" Jane moved as far away from Mac as she could and stood by Ruthie, the twins, and T-Bone.

"I think we should have a moment of silence," Margaret put down her tea and spoke up over the chatter. Before Jane moved, the women were discussing how awful it was for Stanley to have died so early into the trip.

"You know what, Margaret?" Eric replied, "You're right. Let's all take a moment to remember Stanley, along with how much faith and hope he brought into our lives."

Eric closed his eyes and bowed his head, and soon everyone followed, including Simon.

"Dear Father, please take care of our dear friend; Stanley Sunda. We now know he is in a better place, only you know how much he has helped us in these past few months. Bless you, Amen."

Choruses of Amens were whispered around the room.

As everyone was about to pick up where they left off in their conversations, Simon spoke up, "Let us take a moment to remember Robbie's mother."

"What?" Annie gasped, resting a hand on her cheek. Eric put an arm around his wife.

"She died yesterday—of cancer. She had been fighting it for years and the treatments weren't working for her anymore. She was really ill for months, Robbie didn't know if he would be able to come to my graduation because of his mother." Simon explained to his family.

"That's awful!" Lucy cried, holding Savannah close. "Poor Robbie, we should call him."

"We will, after dinner. We should leave him alone for a while." Annie replied.

Eric joined his hands together and bowed his head once again. The rest, as before, followed, saying a silent prayer for Sally Palmer.

"So," T-Bone started in his annoying chipmunk voice of his once everyone was done with prayer, "_who_ is this Robbie dude? He's not part of the family so why do we care about his mother?"

"He—,"Lucy began, but Jane interrupted.

"He was Mary's old boyfriend, but the Camdens picked him up when he was homeless." The woman babbled.

The Camdens looked at Jane in shock. She simply shrugged, but not without a slight coy smile.

"Ruthie told me a while ago."

Jane glanced at Ruthie and gave her a wink; Ruthie rolled her eyes and looked away trying to hide her smile.

"What's with you?" T-Bone squeaked, noticing the odd expression on his girlfriend's face.

"Nothing." Ruthie snapped and sighed. T-Bone pissed the hell out of her with his ignorance at times. He would ask the dumbest questions; prying into her family's personal life. It was like he thought they were already married. She would have to ask Simon if she could crash here tonight with him; she was not up for staying in the RV with T-Bone tonight.

Fortunately, there was a knock on the door at that moment. Simon quickly went over and returned with his brother-in-law following. Lucy walked over to her husband.

"So, what did they say?" Lucy demanded, switching arms with Savannah.

"The city morgue is taking care of Stanley. If you want, we can have a service for him."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Kevin." Eric said, smiling a sad smile, "We've already made our peace with Stanley's passing."

Kevin nodded and turned to Simon.

"So, where's the mystery lady?"

Simon laughed, "I was waiting for someone to ask! She couldn't make it today, but she's getting the first flight in tomorrow morning."

"Who is it?" Ruthie asked eagerly. The family leaned in towards Simon.

"You will have to see for yourselves tomorrow." Simon smirked.

"What is that awful smell?" Kevin asked, wrinkling his nose.

Instinctively Lucy and Sandy lifted up their babies, sniffing them out.

"Savannah's clean," Lucy announced.

"So is Aaron." Sandy added, bouncing the toddler in her arms.

Everyone looked around and finally all of their eyes settled on Mac, who was smirking.

"Oh, gross!" Jane squeaked in disgust. Ruthie gagged and pulled the boys and Jane out the now smelly apartment.

"Right, yeah, let's get going." Simon said, following his sister, brothers, and Jane out of the apartment.

"There is this great restaurant a couple blocks away." Simon explained to his family and company. He sent a glare to Mac and continued walking, leading the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't make me threaten again. It shouldn't even be said, it's like telling you to breathe.

Thanks, Nicole xD Notes at the bottom for got2bizee and "alexis" :)

* * *

Everyone was now situated in their seats at the diner. Kevin, Lucy, Sandy, Savannah and Aaron had a booth table of their own. The Reverend, Annie, David and Sam were seated at a table nearby. Ruthie, Simon, Jane and T-Bone were at another booth a little towards the far end of the restaurant, away from the main crowd. Margaret and Mac were sitting at the little bar, away from the family.

"I can't believe _Mac_ came along!" Simon said with disgust, sending a glare towards Mac.

"I know, right? I told Margaret it was family only, and she had to go open her _big_ mouth!" Jane sent a scowl to her roommate's back.

"But we're not family." T-Bone corrected.

"So?" Ruthie snapped.

Simon laughed softly and turned towards Jane.

"You know, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Simon and you're a friend of Ruthie's, right?"

"Well," Jane started, but paused. "Yeah, Ruthie and I are friends. But Margaret and I lived with the Camdens for a while first."

"So did I." T-Bone piped up. "Actually, I'm still living there."

Simon looked over to the guy sitting next to him.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry." T-Bone chuckled lightly, extended a hand. Ruthie rolled her eyes and exchanged glances with Jane. "I'm your future brother-in-law."

Ruthie's jaw dropped at this.

"My future—." Simon stopped, turning to Ruthie and spoke in a low hiss.

"You're _engaged_? What the hell? Ruthie you're only seventeen! What are you _thinking_, getting engaged when you've just finished high school!"

Ruthie growled and sent a dangerous glare at T-Bone, if they could kill he'd be dead a dozen hundred times over.

"No, we are _not_ engaged." Ruthie made eye contact with her once-favorite brother, her gaze softening.

Ruthie took a deep breath and sighed before continuing.

"I decided recently I wanted to spend, possibly, the rest of my life with T-Bone. I am not Lucy," Ruthie let out a snort here, "there's no way I'm getting _engaged_ at seventeen, eighteen, nineteen or anytime in the near future."

"Oh." Simon simply stated, Ruthie could tell he was still a bit confused.

"Don't worry, it's like what I said years ago, I'm not getting married until I'm thirty, and that's a long time from now. I don't know why T-Bone said we were _engaged_, but again, we're not."

"But Ruthie," T-Bone started with a whine.

"I'm not talking to you anymore tonight!" Ruthie snapped, then took a deep breath. God, why did he have to be like this? Why was he even here? He had no, _no_, right to be saying he was engaged to her! Her father would literally die on the spot, Simon almost went mental, and she didn't want to think of what her mother and Lucy would say!

Jane put a comforting hand on Ruthie's shoulder while kicking T-Bone under the table.

"Ow!" T-Bone cried, rubbing his shin.

"So," Jane started once again, "where was I?" She asked the siblings.

"You were saying you lived with my family."

"Oh, right. Yeah, Margaret and I could barely hold down this job and one of the women we worked for suggested meeting Lucy, so we did. She found we needed a place to stay and told us to get in touch with her dad, the Reverend." Jane shrugged, smiling. "so, we did. We moved out once we found better jobs."

"And how did he come along?" Simon motioned his head towards T-Bone, still looking at Ruthie and Jane.

"Same as us." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Simon paused before continuing, "and how did you become friends?" He asked, pointing his fork between his sister and Jane before taking another bite of his meal.

"We share a common interest." Ruthie smirked.

"_Shared_." Jane corrected, shuddering.

"Right. God, what an asshole!"

The girls sent a nasty glare to Sandy, something Simon didn't miss.

"What happened? Why don't you like Sandy?"

"_She_ turned Martin into what he is today." Ruthie hissed, stabbing her burger with a fork.

"I never knew that Martin, before that dirty ho got him to knock her up." Jane said sadly.

"You would have liked him," Ruthie sighed dreamily.

Simon shook his head, raising a hand.

"Wait, that's not true. Martin _chose_ to sleep with her. He's a damn hypocrite Ruthie, and you could do _so_ much better than him. Stop blaming Sandy for Martin's actions, blame Martin. He got himself into all this, and he has to deal with it."

Margaret rolled her eyes as her boyfriend stuffed his mouth with a cheeseburger, French fries and beans. She couldn't help but let out a noise of disgust.

"What?" Mac asked with an overflowing mouthful of food.

"Chew, swallow, then talk." She snapped. Margaret was quickly regretting bringing her boyfriend along, she should've listened to Jane when she told her it was going to be family-only. She wasn't even supposed to be on this trip!

After a minute, Mac took a swig of his drink and burped. Margaret made another disgusted noise.

"What? Burping is good."

"Right, whatever." Margaret rolled her eyes and swiveled her chair so her body was facing Mac.

"Look, we're not even supposed to be on this trip, and you're messing it up for _everyone_ with your indecency. The Reverend was so kind to let us come along, so please don't blow it. I owe so much to him, if it hadn't been for him I would be in another crappy halfway house."

"I can't help it, Margaret!"

"Well, try, because I don't think Annie or Lucy would hesitate to leave us in the middle of the desert! Ruthie and Jane would second their decision."

Mac let out a laugh.

"They wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, they would." Margaret shrieked before swiveling the chair back to the counter, continuing her dinner.

"You really think they'd do that?" Mac asked, before stuffing his mouth once again.

"Yes, I think they would. If you didn't want to be here, you shouldn't have said you wanted to join!"

"But you were going!"

"Yeah, and you have a job. Jane and I only work part-time, we can take the time off. You can't!"

"Oh, I don't have that job anymore, I quit."

"What!" Margaret shrieked again.

Mac simply shrugged.

"They wanted me to work extra hours, I didn't want to. I wanted to spend more time with you."

"Oh, my gosh, I don't believe this! When we drop Sandy off, you are getting on the first plane to Glen Oak!"

"But Margaret—."

"No, no buts! I don't want to hear it! I'm done with you!" Margaret got up and went outside. Mac sighed, unable to finish his dinner now. He didn't exactly quit, and he _had_ to tell Margaret about the new job. Maybe he wouldn't tell her, let her break up with him and then it'd be easier for him to go?

Lucy looked over to where Ruthie and Simon were sitting and sighed. Her beloved brother was talking with that hooch Jane and she was certain Ruthie was yelling at her boyfriend for some reason.

"I can't believe _they_ came along." Lucy snarled. "They aren't supposed to be here!"

"I'm not family either, Luce." Sandy pointed out, taking a bite of her salad while holding a sleeping Aaron.

"Yeah, but it's different with you and Aaron. We like you and we really care about you. In the past year and half, you've become part of our family, blood or not. We love you, and we'll always be here for you and Aaron. Just know that. Besides, I don't know when I'll be seeing you again after you leave."

"I'm sure she will come visit us in Crossroads, Luce," Kevin told her.

"Oh, I don't know." Lucy bit her lips.

"Yeah, I'll definitely visit you guys! Don't worry about it. Besides, Savannah and Aaron get along great, I would hate to keep them apart especially with them being so close in age."

Lucy smiled and ruffled the toddler's hair before feeding Savannah some more mushy carrots.

Sandy let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Kevin noticed the anguished face his friend was making.

"They're sending me looks." She frowned and held Aaron closer.

"Who?" Lucy asked, wiping up Savannah's mouth.

"Jane and Ruthie."

"Oh, don't worry about them. They have no right whatsoever to be acting this way towards you, it's not your fault this happened!" Lucy's voice began rising. Kevin stiffened uncomfortably.

"Just who do they think they are, what, the queen of the world? Martin's girls? No, he's the one that f—."

"Lucy!" Kevin cried, resting a hand on her wrist.

"The kids are here, don't use that language around them!" Sandy cried.

"I'm sorry, but seriously, just who do they think they are!" Lucy shrieked.

"Let it go, you behaved the way Ruthie is at one point in your life," Kevin told her.

Lucy scoffed, looking at her husband in disbelief. "I did _not_!"

Kevin raised a brow, Lucy huffed, about to say something but stopped with her husband's glare.

Everyone fell silent with the exception of Aaron babbling softly.

"I can't believe four of our seven kids are done with college." Annie said, for what was possibly the hundredth time.

"I'm so proud of them, all of them. Matt, Mary, Lucy and Simon. We've raised them well, they might've had their problems but in the end they turned out to be the persons we knew they could be."

"How about us?" David asked.

"Yeah, how about us?" Sam echoed his brother.

"You'll turn just as great." Annie beamed to her boys.

"When?"

"When you're older, out on your own, in school, with good jobs, we'll be just as proud of you as we are of the others." Eric smiled at his youngest two.

"I wanna go back to school." David said.

"Yeah, so do I. I want to go back to school."

Annie's smile suddenly disappeared.

"Why?"

"Our friends Hannah and Rachel say it's lots of fun," David insisted.

"Yeah, they take trips to the zoo!" Sam exclaimed.

"And have a drawing competition!" David added.

"We'll talk about it." Annie said uneasily.

"No, don't you like us teaching you guys?" Eric asked sounding a little offended.

David and Sam looked at one another and back to their parents.

"No, we don't."

"We want to go to school!"

"Really?" Annie could feel her heart breaking.

"Yeah, it's boring at home."

"Boys, why don't you finish your dinner? It's getting late and we have a bit of a drive."

Sam and David did what they were told, Eric wrapped an arm around Annie and pulled her close to him.

"Simon, can I stay with you tonight?" Ruthie asked when they were getting ready to leave.

"Uh, you have to ask Mom and Dad."

"Ruthie, what about me?" T-Bone asked, taking his girlfriend's hand but Ruthie pushed him away.

"I'll ask them, but I don't think they'll have a problem." Ruthie beamed and ran ahead to get her parents, who were helping David and Sam put on their jackets.

"Why are they wearing jackets, it's eighty out!"

"No, it's not. It's much colder up here." Annie paused and looked at her youngest daughter who was wearing a tank top with a light sweater and knee-length jeans. "You should be too, it's freezing."

"Not really. Whatever, um, can I stay with Simon tonight?"

"If it's alright with him," her mother told her.

"He said to ask you guys."

Eric and Annie exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Well, I don't see why not," Eric told his daughter.

"Thanks!" Ruthie ran back to her brother.

"Mom and Dad say it's fine."

"Great, let's get going." Simon said and the four caught up with Eric, Annie, David and Sam. A minute later, Lucy and Kevin met up with them, Kevin holding a now-sleeping Savannah.

"Where's Sandy?"

"She left with Aaron, she'll meet us at the apartment." Lucy replied, sending a glare at Ruthie and Jane.

Simon raised a brow but said nothing.

"Well, let's go." He led the family outside, where Margaret, Jane and Mac stood waiting.

"You guys already booked a place, right?" Simon asked his parents as they were walking back to his apartment.

"No, actually, we were thinking of going to a RV park." Annie told her son.

"What? How about me? I'm pregnant, Mom! I can't sleep on the hard ground, and neither should Savannah!"

"I wasn't speaking for you and Kevin."

Lucy rolled her eyes and huffed.

"We'll get a hotel. What do you recommend, Simon?"

"There's one off the freeway next exit down, I'll write it down when we get there, and I have any company stay there. They have great service."

"Great, thanks." Kevin said as the group went up the walkway leading to the apartment.

"What about you guys?" Simon looked at Mac, Margaret, Jane, and T-Bone.

"I guess I'll go with the Camdens." Jane shrugged looking at Annie and Eric for consent, they nodded in approval.

"Yeah, if Ruthie's staying here, why not?" T-Bone said with lack of enthusiasm.

"We'll get a room." Mac said, putting an arm around Margaret.

Sandy met up with the group, sticking close to Lucy and Kevin.

"Hey, how about you stay with us?" Lucy offered.

"They have a discount on duplex rooms if there are children. So, I suggest doing that." Simon said. Lucy, Kevin and Sandy all looked at one another and nodded.

"Thanks, Simon." Lucy smiled, hugging her favorite younger brother.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Luce. I'll see you in the morning then."

"What time would you like us here?" Eric asked.

"The ceremony begins at two, so any time before noon is good."

"We'll see you then, Ruthie go get your bag and hurry." Annie told her daughter. Ruthie jumped up and down happily before running into the RV and packed for the night.

* * *

Ells, hehe I know you've been a very busy and it's not a problem as I already said ;) xD  
Alexis, I wish you would get a fanfiction account, so I can PM with you. I know you like Martin but he won't really be in here. :( But I'll try to work on Unfinished Business. I just don't have the motivation.  
Jessica, speaking of unfinished business, um do you see 'COMPLETE' or 'HIATUS'?


	4. Chapter 4

I put the first half of chapter 5 from the original work in here. Its at the bottom. At this point its pretty much all my writing, with some help from Nicole who basically corrects my grammar and sentences at this point! Thanks! xD Slash spoken of but you've really gotta squint.

_**butterflygal291**_

* * *

Ruthie put on her favorite pajamas outfit: heavy flannel pajama bottom with equestrian-related designs and the still-large jersey shirt that belonged to Mary years ago.

The shirt survived more than ten years of being worn and washed numerous times, and yet it looked barely worn for a shirt nearly as old as Ruthie. Well, Ruthie didn't wear it that often. She sniffed it and shut her eyes for a moment. It had no smell, but Ruthie liked to think it still had _his_ scent though it washed away after the last time he wore it over five years ago.

After a minute, Ruthie opened her eyes and sighed sadly, taking a moment to regain her composure before leaving the bathroom.

"Everything ok? You were in there for a while." Simon asked with concern in his voice.

Ruthie nodded and looked around the room.

"I'm fine." She sniffed, sitting on the prepared couch, and held her pillow close.

"It sounds like you were crying." Simon joined his sister on the couch.

Ruthie shook her head firmly and Simon decided not to ask any more questions.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"What would you like? I have soda; Pepsi; and juice."

"I'll have the Pepsi. Thanks." Ruthie smiled weakly, trying to sound as normal as possible.

A few minutes later, Simon sat back down on the couch and handed Ruthie a glass of Pepsi, which she took and had a sip of before placing it on the table. Simon quickly put a coaster beneath it and Ruthie rolled her eyes, giggling slightly.

"What? I don't want rings on the table!"

"That's fine." Ruthie smiled and the siblings fell into silence.

"You know, I can't believe that shirt is still around. You would think it'd be all torn up by now.

"Yeah, but I hardly ever wear it. I just like to have it." Ruthie explained, her voice cracking slightly.

Simon nodded, he understood what Ruthie might've been crying about.

"Look, it was nothing you did, or me, or any of us." Ruthie looked over at her brother, but remained silent. "I really shouldn't tell you this, but I can tell you it began after that singer girl dumped him. Believe me, I had no idea what happened either until a month after I was in college."

Simon looked away and got up, going into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice. He returned a minute later, sitting and taking a large swig of the drink before placing it down and continued talking. Ruthie hadn't made any eye contact with her brother during all that; instead she was looking away from Simon and had her eyes focused on the stack of papers by his desk.

"Look, there's something I have to tell you. I'm pretty embarrassed to have ever thought about it to this day, but I think you deserve to know."

Ruthie still didn't make eye-contact. Simon took a deep breath and exhaled before beginning.

"A few weeks after I got here, I pretty much hit rock bottom. That whole summer messed me up in every single way. But most of all: it messed my dating life, namely Cecilia. I mean, I felt like I had an easier time and could be who I am around the guys and not the girls."

Ruthie finally looked over at Simon, raising a brow.

"A few weeks after I got here," Simon continued, "I called Robbie up and asked for help since he was the only one I felt comfortable having that sort of conversation with."

"You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

Simon nodded; his neck and ears burning red.

"I was so embarrassed by it and to prove I was straight, I slept with the first woman I could think of."

"Georgia." They both said, together.

"And after that, well, I just couldn't stop. I slept with almost every woman I came across."

"Mhm, I see." Ruthie said, her voice flat.

Simon shifted on the couch, bringing his legs up and wrapping his arms around his ankles.

"Look, I'm really sorry for the way I've been these past couple years. I've been incredibly selfish; thinking only of myself, what I wanted, or needed. I never took into consideration the ones closest to me. It slipped my mind you might've needed me, or David and Sam. If I could go back and do the past couple years over, the first thing I'd do would be a better brother to you guys, I'd put myself second for as long as you needed me."|

Ruthie smiled weakly and shook her head.

"You've been much better this past year, Simon. If anyone's been the crappy sibling, it's me. I don't need an apology from you; you've pretty much apologized before. Thanks anyways, and I think you should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow and we've got all the time in the world to talk."

Simon smiled and gave Ruthie a hug.

"Thanks, sleep well." Simon pulled away, standing up and draping a blanket over Ruthie, who'd just lied down.

"One last thing." Ruthie said as she adjusted her pillow.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is it someone we all like?"

Simon laughed and smirked knowingly.

"If you mean you by _we all_; then maybe. It's definitely not Deena, if that's what you're asking, I'm not going to tell you who it is though."

Ruthie sleepy eyes widened slightly and she hid under the blanket.

"Good night!" Her voice could be heard. Simon shook his head and shut off the light, getting into bed.

Margaret awoke the next morning to an empty bed and a packed bag. She looked around, confused.

"Mac?" She called. No answer. The red-head sighed and got out of bed, putting on a robe.

"Mac?" Margaret went to the bathroom, the door was open and lights were turned off. She let out a huff, she was beginning to think he was going to leave her. Figures, after the way she spoke to him the night before.

But she didn't want him to leave! She loved him, and she had a feeling she could spend the rest of her life with him. He could give her what she never had and she could give him what he wanted back. They were meant for each other, and he must've known that.

At the same time, though, he pissed the hell out of her now and then with his immaturity and jock-likeness. It's not that she didn't like it, she needed a good laugh here and there; and Mac knew just the right way to make her do that high-pitch giggle and put a smile on her face. It was that there was a time and place, and at a time like now, he needed to show respect because they were guest on a trip they didn't even belong on.

Margaret sighed, going to her luggage and pulling out a button shirt and Capri jeans. She had to go find him, to talk to him, to apologize to him. That is, if he hadn't left yet.

She changed quickly, then brushed out her fly-away hair and left the room she shared with her, hopefully _still_, boyfriend.

It wasn't that difficult for her to find Mac, he was sitting on the bench at the hotel's gazebo. Margaret joined him, crossing her legs. The couple remained in silence for a few minute.

Finally, it was broken with a cough, and it was Margaret who spoke next.

"Look, I'm really sorry for snapping at you last night. But you've got to understand, we're guests on a trip! The Camdens let us come along even though we weren't supposed to; we're not family. If you don't want to be here, we can go back to Glen Oak. Or take a vacation of our own. But if you're going to be on this trip, get your act together!"

Mac sighed and shook his head.

"You don't get it."

"What? What don't I get?"

Mac took a minute to look at his girlfriend.

"I was going to tell you last night before you freaked out on me."

"Well, tell me now. What's going on?" Margaret put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I've got a scholarship for a school in the mid-west, and they're letting me take a summer job there."

Margaret's eyes widened.

"Mac! That's great news!" She squeaked. "Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I don't know, I was afraid that you'd break up with me."

"Oh, baby." Margaret rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I'll go anywhere with you."

"Really?" Mac asked, brushing Margaret's bushy hair.

"Yes, I will." She looked up at him, smiling.

The two shared a kiss.

Meanwhile, back inside the hotel; Kevin was feeding Savannah whilst getting ready.

"Mama sick?" Savannah looked at her father curiously.

Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, and we're going to take good care of her, right Savannah?"

Savannah nodded and opened her mouth to take the bite of yogurt Kevin was handing her. He sighed, _poor Lucy_, he thought. They shouldn't be on this trip with a young Savannah and pregnant Lucy.

The thought of anything happening to Lucy while she was pregnant, or the developing fetus within, made Kevin's heart stop and go into a panic. Just hearing her throw up in the bathroom made his heart beat faster.

"Luce?" He called, wiping Savannah's mouth and standing up.

"I'll be right out!" Lucy replied. Kevin could hear water running and a spitting sound. That must mean Lucy was done with throwing up. For now, anyways.

A few seconds later, Lucy walked out into the semi-large bedroom.

"Ah, I think I'm done for now." She placed a hand over her still-flat belly.

"Mama!" Savannah cried, holding out her arms. Lucy laughed and went over to her daughter. Kevin stopped his wife, though, as she was about to pick the two-year old up.

"What?"

"I don't think you should be picking up Savannah."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You worry too much, Kevin."

"How can I not worry, Luce, after what happened the last time?"

"It's not going to happen, trust me. Now finish getting ready, I'm going to see Sandy."

Kevin knew protesting was futile, arguing with his wife was pouring alcohol over an open wound, it did nothing but bring irritation.

Lucy knocked on the door along the wall, the door that adjoined their room with Sandy's.

"Hey, come on in!" Sandy cried, opening the door for Lucy and Savannah. "I was just getting Aaron changed."

Lucy smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Are you sure you should be holding Savannah?" Sandy asked with uncertainty. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. I wish everyone would stop worrying." She snapped.

"Right, I'm sorry." Sandy withdrew from Lucy and resumed getting Aaron dressed.

"I'm sorry." Lucy sighed, and sat on the bed where Aaron lay.

"It's just, I don't like worrying. I like believing that everything's going to be ok; nothing is going to go wrong this time around. I'm going to give birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy or girl, and Savannah will have a sibling. I don't want her being an only child, and I want a large family"

Sandy smiled weakly and picked up Aaron, who giggled.

"I see what you're saying."

David and Sam obnoxiously burst the fragile, hollow, thin wooden sliders open.

"T-Bone!" They ran over to the sleeping teenager and shook him.

"Five minutes, Ruthie." He murmured in his sleep. The twins looked at one another and resumed rudely shaking T-Bone.

"Wake up!" Sam yelled in one ear.

"We have to go soon!" David yelled in the other.

"Argh!" T-Bone pulled the blanket down and stood up.

"Was that necessary?" He asked with irritation, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, we're gonna be late!"

"Why are you here?" Sam asked annoyingly as T-Bone made his way to the small bathroom.

"Ruthie doesn't like you!" David declared.

"Yeah, she does. She just gets a little nutty." T-Bone pulled out his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth.

"No!" David argued.

"No!" Sam echoed his brother, "she loves Martin."

T-Bone choked on his toothpaste and spat, rinsing with water.

"No, she doesn't! Look, you guys are too young to understand."

"We're not!" Sam shouted, David stomped his feet.

"Why don't you go bother Jane?" T-Bone pushed past the twins and went back to his small room to change, slamming the door shut in the boys' face.

David and Sam looked at one another and ran a couple steps down to the other shut door, pounding on it.

"Jane!" David shouted. Sam slid open the door.

"Time to wake up." Sam ran over and began shaking the young woman's sleeping frame hidden under the blanket. Or so he and his brother thought.

After a couple minutes of no reply, the boys huffed and pulled down the covers. Instead of finding Jane, they found several pillows lied out from the head to foot of the bunk.

David and Sam gasped, running back to notify T-Bone.

"Maybe she's gone out for a bit."

"But she knows we have to go soon!"

T-Bone shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. The only ones you should be worrying about are yourselves. Now I have to fix my hair, go bug your parents.

"Do we tell them about Jane?"

T-Bone paused and shook his head.

"Not now, if she shows up she shows up and there won't be any need to tell. But if she doesn't, well, let's wait until after the graduation, okay?"

David and Sam looked at one another, T-Bone rolled his eyes. _Why did they always do that!_

"Okay!" They chirped together.

Ruthie was just done drying her hair when she heard a knock on the apartment door. She resumed brushing out the snarls, assuming it was Lucy, Kevin, Sandy, Margaret, Mac, Savannah and Aaron.

But the voice she could hear from outside the bathroom didn't belong to any one of them. It was a female voice that seemed vaguely familiar but Ruthie couldn't place a finger on who it belonged to.

"I would've been here earlier, but my family and I flew in late last night and I knew you would've been sleeping then."

"Well, tell me now." Ruthie could hear Simon say.

There was a pause, and Ruthie assumed the woman was looking at the closed bathroom door. And she assumed right.

"Oh, Ruthie crashed here last night. Don't worry, she's taking a shower."

"Alright, now please don't get all crazy." The female voice said.

"I won't, I promise."

"I'm pregnant." She said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice but it was hard to tell through the door.

Ruthie gasped; she was going to be an aunt again! Wait, was this why Simon got married? It took her a minute to realize the room was completely silent outside.

"Simon?" Ruthie couldn't hear a reply from her brother.

So she cracked opened the door slightly and gasped as she saw who the woman was.

"Cecilia!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Ruthie gasped; she was going to be an aunt again! Wait, was this why Simon got married? It took her a minute to realize the room was completely silent outside._

"_Simon?" Ruthie couldn't hear a reply from her brother._

_So she cracked open the door slightly and gasped as she saw who the woman was._

"_Cecilia!"_

The blonde whirled around and put her hands over her mouth, gasping.

"Ruthie! Oh, did you hear all that?"

"Yeah!" Ruthie cried, exiting the bathroom, and ran over to give Cecilia a hug.

"This is great news! How far along are you?"

"Four months." Cecilia beamed, placing her hand on the barely-visible bump.

"You're hardly showing! Does your family know?"

"Yeah, they've known since March, when I came home for break. Simon got a week off for a project he did in New York, so we met up last winter and well.. Yeah." Cecilia laughed shortly, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Before or after you were married?"

"After, we got married over Christmas break. It was right before we had to go back to school so we wouldn't have to face our parents and explain."

"Wow, that long?"

Cecilia nodded, still smiling widely, and turned to Simon who was a lot calmer and less pale now.

"Simon?" Cecilia stepped closer to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Simon finally spoke, staring straight ahead, "I—I just didn't expect us to have children so soon."

"I know." Cecilia said, pulling out a chair and sat down, "but we are."

Simon looked down at his wife.

"Yeah, we are." He smiled, leaning down to give her a kiss. Cecilia returned the kiss and the pair began making out. Ruthie felt it was enough to scar her for life.

"So," Ruthie began loudly, causing Simon and Cecilia to pull apart blushing furiously, "when are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"Uh—." Simon paused.

"You have to tell them, and soon."

"Yeah, I know." Simon put his face into the palm of his hands and sighed heavily.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you two stay." Ruthie smiled and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's us!" Ruthie heard her mother's voice from the other side of the door. Ruthie immediately opened the door just a crack.

"Why aren't you letting us in?" Lucy asked, who had Savannah in her arms while Kevin was fretting immediately behind her.

"It seems Simon has two surprises instead of one."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Sam echoed. Ruthie didn't miss her boyfriend rolling his eyes. She laughed, _okay, he was somewhat normal._

"Come on in!" Simon walked over, lightly pushing Ruthie out of the way, and held the door open for the newcomers. Ruthie stuck out her tongue.

"Cecilia!" Annie cried, rushing over to the now-standing woman, giving her a suffocating hug. Simon had to go over and pull his mother away from his wife.

"Are you here for Simon's graduation?" Annie asked.

"Mom." Simon started.

"What?" Annie looked at her son, "she's not here for your graduation? I don't understand."

"I think you and Dad should sit down." Simon warned, looking between his parents.

"Why? What's going on?"

Simon didn't reply, but instead took Cecilia's hand and walked over to the small open space that remained in the apartment.

"Everyone, Cecilia and I have news."

Simon laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"First of all, Cecilia and I are married. We got married over Christmas break."

Everyone gaped at this.

"What, married?" Annie cried, her voice rising up to a high pitch.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eric demanded.

"We wanted to, but we decided to wait before telling everyone. We didn't rush into it; we bumped into each other while shopping in New York, and I took her to a movie and bought her dinner. A week and half later, we were married."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes as everyone took this surprising news in. Lucy handed Savannah over to Kevin and walked up to her brother.

"Congrats." She said, giving him a hug. "I'm—" Lucy's voice cracked. "Sorry—it's just—." She wiped her eyes and Simon let go of Cecilia, using his free arm to pull Lucy in.

"It's okay. Thanks."

Lucy sniffed and pulled away, turning to Cecilia.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thanks, Luce." Cecilia beamed and pulled Lucy in for their first hug as sisters.

The women pulled away, but not before Lucy congratulated Cecilia once again.

"What do you mean?" Cecilia was confused.

"The baby." Lucy whispered, smiling knowingly. "Intuition."

"Oh, thanks Luce!"

Lucy walked back over to her husband, who had let Savannah sit with Aaron and Sandy on the couch.

"We have another surprise for everyone." Simon said, taking his wife's hand once again.

"We're pregnant!" Cecilia announced, placing her free hand on her belly.

At that moment, it wouldn't have been surprising if Eric had a heart attack on the spot. But he didn't, although his face was somewhat pale. Instead he stood, smiling, and walked over to his son and new daughter in law to sincerely congratulate them. He was followed by Annie, Kevin and Sandy who held Aaron and Savannah. Margaret, Mac and T-Bone stood behind, slightly away from the crowd.

After everyone settled down, the family and friends began piling out the apartment to head to the campus for the ceremony. Ruthie, T-Bone, David and Sam piled into Simon car and waited as Simon said bye to his parents.

"Where's Jane?" Ruthie asked, having just realized she hadn't seen her friend at Simon's apartment.

"She-." Sam began, but T-Bone sent him a glare.

"She had to do a couple things." He lied.

"Oh, but she'll be at the graduation?"

"Yeah," T-Bone assured. "She said she'll be back in time for graduation."

"No, she won't!" David cried.

Ruthie raised a brow, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, she's gone!" Sam rang out.

"What happened to keeping it to your own selves?" T-Bone yelled, and turned to his girlfriend, sighing.

"I don't know where she went, she must have taken off somewhere sometimes last night."

"She's not coming back?"

T-Bone shrugged.

"No idea." They looked at each other with trembling confusion. Where could Jane have gone? Why wouldn't she have at least left a note? Their unasked questions went unanswered for the moments to follow.

The silence was finally interrupted by Simon getting into the car.

"Alright, guys, let's get going." He said, starting up the engine and backing out the apartment driveway, oblivious to Ruthie and T-Bone's concerned expressions.


	6. Chapter 6

My first update on this fic in three years. I've already got the ending planned out. About time, huh? 

* * *

The graduation ceremony was long. Some minds were elsewhere while the speeches were being given. Ruthie was thinking about where Jane could have possibly gone; Kevin was worrying about Lucy and Savannah, and considering having the three go back to Glen Oak when they dropped Sandy off; David and Sam kept pestering their mother about being bored and wanting to go play; Margaret was thinking about what would happen next in her and Mac's lives. Lucy, Sandy, Annie and Eric were the only ones who were actually concentrating on what was going on before them.

After what seemed like forever under the baking San Francisco sun, the ceremony was over and everyone mingled for a while before going their separate ways.

Ruthie was standing near the RV, observing everyone from a distance, when someone called her name.

She turned to see it was Jane, running toward her breathlessly.

"Jane! Where have you been? My little brothers went to wake you up this morning and you weren't there. Nobody knows you're missing except them, T-Bone, and me."

"Had to run a few errands," Jane smirked, pulling out a baggie of white powder from her pocket.

Ruthie opened her mouth wide and began shaking her head.

"Come on, Ruthie. You've been telling me how much fun it was to do in Scotland and how badly you missed it. I figured I would bring Scotland to you."

"That was months ago, Jane. We can't now, not with my family around." Ruthie looked around frantically. "Put that back in your pocket!"

"Maybe later?" Jane asked, stuffing the baggie back in her pocket.

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Oh, Jane, there you are!" Annie exclaimed, appearing with her husband and the twins in tow, just seconds after the baggie disappeared from view.

"Sorry for just disappearing, I have a friend in town and I went to see them." Jane lied.

"Not a problem, just wish you told us." Eric smiled.

Kevin was listening to Lucy advising Cecilia on married life when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his shirt pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was his sister, Patty Mary.

"I'm going to take this call," he informed his wife, who didn't even hear him.

Kevin shrugged and walked towards a tree away from the crowd.

"Hey, what's up? I'm at Simon's graduation, I can't really talk."

All Kevin could hear at first was sobbing.

"Patty Mary?"

"He- he broke up with me!" Kevin heard his sister wail through the line. "After three years together, he told me I was never good enough for him and told me to get out! I know you're here for Simon's graduation, but I really need my big brother. You're at CSA, right?"

"Yes, but-" Kevin began.

"Great, I'm on my way. Meet me at the cafeteria."

Patty Mary hung up before letting Kevin have a chance to speak. He let out a long sigh and made his way back to his wife, brother-in-law and his wife.

Lucy was now advising Cecilia on babies. Kevin glanced at Simon, who had a mixture of boredom and frustration on his face.

"Lucy, Luce, I need to talk to you." Kevin spoke urgently.

Simon used this opportunity to quickly pull Cecilia away.

"What's wrong?"

"Patty Mary was on the phone. Evidently Ken broke up with her. She's on her way here, and I have to go see her."

"You know, I never did like Ken. He was always full of himself."

"Lucy." Kevin warned. "Anyways, I'm meeting her at the cafeteria."

"I'll go with you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"When are we going to tell them?" Margaret asked as she and Mac walked across the football field, opposite from where the graduation ceremony was done.

"Well, I have to be there in two weeks. We need time to go back to Glen Oak."

"We need a couple days to pack and about a week to drive there. So we should really get back to Glen Oak today. Come on, let's find the Camdens."

Margaret took Mac's hand and they walked off the football field, towards the parking lot.

"Everyone."

Margaret interrupted the family, and Jane, quietly. She looked towards Mac, wanting him to tell his news.

"I got a scholarship to Iowa State and they're letting me take a summer job there. I start the job in a couple weeks."

"That's great!" Lucy said, a bit too quickly and Ruthie nudged her.

"It is, congratulations!" Ruthie put on a smile. She was happy Mac was finally getting a sense of direction in life. If he had to go to Iowa for it, so be it.

"But this means you can't stay on the trip."

Margaret and Mac looked at one another and back to the family, shaking their heads.

"No, we should get back to Glen Oak as soon as we can."

"Not a problem! Let me just call Mary!" Lucy pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.

"Doesn't she realize that's abuse?" Jane whispered in Ruthie's ear. She shrugged.

"Hey, Mare! Yeah, it's too bad you couldn't make it! I hope Charlie is feeling better soon. Yeah, I am, actually. But it wouldn't be too much trouble to ask for two buddy passes to Glen Oak, right? We have some…" Lucy paused here, and Ruthie was sure she was looking for a word to describe Margaret and Mac. "Friends that have sudden change of plans and need to head back. No, it's Margaret and Mac. Yeah, Martin's friend Mac. I don't know why. Great, thank you!" Lucy ended the call and looked up happily.

_A little too happily. _Ruthie thought.

"There'll be two tickets for you waiting at the airport. Your flight is in three hours."

"That soon?" Margaret squeaked.

"Thanks, Lucy." Mac interrupted before Lucy could make a scene in the college's parking lot.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Mac said to everyone an hour later. Eric had decided he would be the one to drive Simon's car to the airport, where he'd drop off Mac and Margaret.

"We'll miss you!" Margaret squeaked. "Especially you, Jane!"

Jane walked over and gave her best friend a tight hug.

"Don't you forget me, all right?"

"Oh, I could never!" Margaret gasped. Jane smirked.

"Well, give me a call when you get to the cornfields, all right?"

"Absolutely!"

"It's been great knowing all of you."

Eric and Annie were shaking Mac's hand and giving Margaret a hug.

"I could never thank you two enough for what you've done for me these past couple months!"

"It's not a problem, Margaret." Annie smiled. "You and Mac are welcomed back to Glen Oak anytime, you hear me?"

Margaret nodded.

"See you around." T-Bone pat Mac on the shoulder, and Mac raised a brow.

"Right, and Ruthie, good luck in life. I'll miss seeing you."

"I'll miss you too, good luck! I know you can do this. You'll turn out better than—" Ruthie cut herself off. Mac laughed, knowing what she was referring to.

"Well, I haven't turned out too bad so far, have I? We can still write and stuff, feel free to call me up anytime you need to vent."

"Thanks, I will."

"All right, we should be heading off. I'll be back soon." Eric kissed his wife on the cheek and the three left.

Just as the RV was pulling out of the parking lot, Kevin's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I'm here, where are you?"

"Hey, Patty Mary. Sorry, we were just saying bye to some company. We'll be right over."

Kevin hung up and turned to Lucy.

"Patty Mary's here. Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Mom, could you watch Savannah?" Lucy asked, handing her daughter over to her mother without waiting for a response.

With that, Kevin and Lucy headed over to the campus cafeteria, where they were met by Patty Mary and her suitcase.

"Hey!" Patty Mary gave Lucy a hug.

"Where is my adorable niece?"

"With her grandmother." Lucy smiled.

"All right, enough chit-chat. Patty Mary, what are you going to do now that you don't have a place to go?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could join you guys? I know the Camdens are taking a big road trip across the country."

"We don't have enough room for you, Patty Mary."

"I'm not going back to Buffalo! I'll never hear the end of it from Ben."

"Come on, Kevin. She's your sister." Lucy looked at her husband.

"I know I'd do the same thing for my sister if she'd just broken up with her boyfriend and he kicked her out."

Kevin let out a sigh.

"Fine, but it's going to be crowded."

"That's ok, I really need to be around people now."

"Well, let's go." Kevin took Patty Mary's suitcase and they began the walk back to where the family stood.


End file.
